Look After you
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: AU SesshRin, It was just a little fight, but everything lose control after that… “When I'm losing my control, the city spins around, you’re the only one who knows, you slow it down,” READ AND REVIEW!


Look after you  
By: HawkAngel XD

First of all…

**A/N- None of these characters are**** mine. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. **

**Summary, Spoiler**: AU SesshRin, It was just a little fight, but everything lose control after that… "When I'm losing my control, the city spins around, you're the only one who knows, you slow it down," READ AND REVIEW!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- changes of scene, time, etc.

'_Thinkings' __**"song"**__ "_talking"

**Author's Note: **Thisis kind of, a real story, a typical fight between friends… my fight with one of my best friends ever; it was just a few hours ago… I just need to take of the mass of mix feelings to something, and this is one of the best ways I can drop them… hopefully, this is going to make me sleep better… Read and Review, let me know your opinion…!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Look after you  
_The Fray_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Rin's POV **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This makes me feel better… I just need to release all this emotions thru something… waa… I fight with my best friend… my unique friend Sesshoumaru… I feel really bad… it was neither my fault nor his… but what was the problem?... I don't know if my comment was bad or good… I just need to know if he is mad with me… but, OH come on, this is not the first time we fight… but in someway, it feels different… much more different… and I can assure you, other times, was a bit worst…

_**…If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate…**_****

Months before, I have love for Sesshoumaru… but, he told me, that he doesn't want a relationship with one of his best friends, so, I broke up my illusions and tried something else. This person appears out of nowhere, and that makes me happy… but what happens with all these forgotten feelings of my best friend?... my friend Kouga told me that it's what my mind wants… not my heart… Either way, I'm really sad, I just don't know how to drop these mixed feelings… I want to cry, I want to release everything with them… but they don't help in any form… I'm crying' in this moment… I cry for me, I cry for everything we tell to each other… I cry for him… for making him sad…

_  
__**…Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you…**_**  
**

And then I thought for a moment… its going to pass, its going to have duration for the last 10 minutes… but hey, they are not 10… its nearly an hour of it… The sky is crying for my case… it's really cloudy and it's going to sprinkle with rain in some minutes… The rainy days make me feel happy because I can drop my feelings in some romantic way… but today… today is not the case… Of course, you are wondering, what is this girl talking about?... okay then, I'm going to tell you, all the words we tell to each other… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Flashback/ normal POV** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"hey, are you there, anata? I'm really shocked about something," the girl with emerald eyes was jumping towards his room, it was the window and near that, it was a big tree, with too many branches to climb up… It was a way to talk to him faster.

"Hey, what happened Kirei?" The big boy appears out of nowhere, with a big smile on his face, just for his best friend.

"Waaa… last two hours, John, make me promise to go out with him, I'm still shocked, that's all,"

"really?" his golden orbs, were like fire at her or… him?...

"Yeah, and he also asked me, about my past relationships… but I answered him that I have nothing, okay after Christian, but, come on, Christian is just a guy,"

"Oh, you're really crazy,"

"Nah, don't tell me that, I'm really making less of Christian, you know, hehehe,"

"Crazy,"

"Hey! You don't need to tell me that, but if you know of someone who is by my back just tell me, only if you know,"

"…"

"That will do,"

"Anyway, what else?"

"Aah! I was talking to Gerard… I told him that I'm gonna be cheating on him, like 10 times this semester… but, I changed my mind, and its only going to be only 3 times," she respond with a really cute laugh. 

"And again you're lunatic,"

"Hey, he is the only one, that I do that with,"

"Huh, he told me the last time I saw him, that he was going to plan some party, but its going to be later on,"

"Oh! That's going to be fantastic… I want to go to that party too, and we can dance and then dance all over again,"

"No, you know, you don't know how to dance,"

"Hey, I already know about that,"

"I know, but anyway, at the prom, I don't dance to all the songs, I left a little early,"

"But not as me, I left one hour before all the cool things started, practically, I left at Cinderella's hour,"

"Doesn't matter, you tell me you can dance well, "-I don't start your pace, I never catch it"…." You never catch my pace,"

"Yeah, and I'm telling you that, because I can be honest, you know,"

"We don't even talk about that,"

"I don't tell anything," 

"Pfff, look, Ayame was one of the best dancers, who I was happy to dance with…" He paused and again started to talk "The only 5 who dance to a certain rhythm with me,"

"Thanks for the compliment, really,"

"My ex, and some friends, including her,"

"Don't tell me more, you make me feel less,"

"Don't start that,"

"Just listen to what you're saying!"

"You tell me you can dance,"

"I don't even say that, I told you that I can dance only with Kouga,"

"Huh!"

"Don't look at me like that"

"Okay okay, we are clear, you don't know how to dance,"

"Yeah yeah, I know about it, but you don't need to tell me that too many times… If you know that I can't dance well, just don't repeat that too many times, you make me feel bad…,"

"You are changing' the theme,"

"No, Sesshoumaru, you are!,"

"Just because you're telling me that, I'm not going to break with tears in front of you, no"

"No, I just feel really sorry for not pleasing you,"

"Hey, I'm not one of those people that hate you for one thing you just don't make good, I'm not that type of person,"

"Sorry, but next time, I'm going to learn how to dance,"

"Doesn't matter, I'm mad, like when I fight with Bankotsu,"

"We are fighting, when you only do it with him,"

"No, I fight with Bankotsu, because some of the things are worth it, not this," 

"And… I really didn't know that you were like this,"

"I need to leave,"

"No, please don't, don't leave me with words still forming in my mouth" 

He turns around with a really mad aura… blue… a blue angry aura… "You know what?... I'm gonna tell you this to your face, it doesn't matter, I'm not going to hate you for that,"

Oh, that brings hell****

_**  
"…There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down…"**_**  
**

"WHAT! You know how you make me feel about that,"

"But it was all just a joke,"

"No sir, you just need to tell me," 

"Huh! So do you want me to tell "Hey I'm just kidding'," Noo, I'm not going to tell you that,"

"Yeees! You need to tell me, I'm really stupid with these sort of things," 

"No no no, I need to leave,"

"No, just don't… the next time I'm going to know, and we're going to do it," 

"You need to tell me that, when I'm not like this… really angry,"

"Sesshoumaru, I don't like to leave things incomplete, we need to do it right now,"

"No, I'm only going to get angrier,"

"Come on!"

_**…Oh, oh, oh  
is my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you…**_****

  
"No, I'm not going to cry for something that wasn't even my fault… I'm mad, tell me tomorrow, when I have no regrets, and when I'm happy, just not like this,"

"Sesshoumaru, you just don't give anyone any chances," She grabbed him his strong arm, but he only took her little hand and dropped it into thin air.

"Pardon me?"

"You don't give any chances with me,"

"No, I'm benevolent, I'm really pissed off,"

"Please," 

"I need to go, right now," With that, the tall boy with angry golden orbs, left the room with such an impact. The little girl with emerald eyes, just looked at the door… wondering… thinking, trying to find some solution… but found none… She took her leave out the window and with that, she left the mansion with such a sad and teary face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End of Flashback / Rin's POV** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh that was my story, it was not a really troublesome problem, but hey, It makes me feel my heart tearing apart. My soul is as just torn as everything else… I'm feeling lost and really lonely. I just hope for something, something like a miracle… The rain is the only thing I can enjoy in this night… Its refreshing washing away everything in its wake… whoa… what's that?... It's the sound of a car's engine… it's near here… let me see… a car in my parking space? That's weird… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Sesshoumaru's POV** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There she is, opening the door of her house, I can imagine what she's asking to herself… Why is that car parking in my space?... I'm going to introduce my surprise. I get out of my car with a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers I could find in the city… and I bring them to her… I discover… I was so jealous… two guys were falling for her, and I'm just her friend… I'm going to tell her tonight, pour out all my feelings… even if she gives me a 'no' I'm going to leave proud, just because that was the way, she left after she told me her feelings about me.

"Sesshoumaru?" She runs to me, she jumps and holds my body close to hers, with a force that was both tight and secure…

_**…If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly…**_

  
Her legs were rolled around my waist, everything in her world was me and some friends, she was really lonely, I promised not to leave her alone… and then, I saw it when she was running, that in her cheeks were something call 'Tears,'… Kami, I made her cry… that was the worst thing a man could ever do. I promised myself not to do it again, and not with her… she's my everything.

"Rin, I'm so sorry, I need to tell you this, and my heart bumps harder and faster when you are with me… I needed to tell you,"

_**…Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you…**_

  
She starts to cry hugging me tighter with each passing second, and with that she starts sobbing holding me tighter, trying to calm herself, with just my arms around her. The bouquet was on the floor at my feet. My arms were supporting her tiny frame; one of my hands making circles on her back trying with everything that I had to make the tears stop their cascading journey down her cheeks.

"Apology accepted," She said with hiccups in her voice, and with that, the secret, my love for her is going to be discovered.

"I need to tell you something, something from my heart," With that her emerald eyes were swollen and red from crying, they innocently gazed into mine puzzled.

"Something important from your heart," She unrolled her legs from my waist and made her way down to the floor, where the bouquet of roses still sat. She placed one of her hands onto my chest… where my heart is supposed to be located; the other hand, was at my face, cupping my cheek gently almost lovingly. 

"I… I love you, love you too much to even ignore these feeling for much longer," Her face was written with shock as the first few seconds slithered by, but later on, her beautiful smile appeared… making me feel less nervous.

"I love you too, anata," With that she gave me the most delicious thing in this world… it was cute, it was something that I wouldn't forget in all my life… a kiss… her lips were red, big, and so delicious. In all the time I knew her, I always wanted a kiss from those beautiful, delicate cherry red lips. We stopped, and looked at each other for minutes. And I started talking again.

_**…It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own…**_

  
"I don't know why this afternoon I acted like that with you, when you're my everything," ****

"It doesn't matter, after all, I'm going to take some dancing classes, and… with what you tell me, nothing else matters… "

"Ai shiteru, anata, don't forget that,"

"Ai shiteru kirei tenshi, don't leave me,"

"No, no not anymore," _****_

...Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**…This Fic appears itself with** **9 pages…  
16.july.2007/ 9.37pm**

**Anata**: Heart…

**Kirei**: Beautiful

**Tenshi**: Angel

**Kam**i: God

**Ai shiteru**: I love you

**Author's note**: Waa… the last part is only fiction, but hey, that was one of my biggest wishes a few months ago, but everything changes… This fic starts off of nothing, but I can only hope for you understand all the points that I make out with this fic. Thanks for my editor in this short fic: _FluffyRinLover_, thanks girl for everything. And for all, thanks for reading… REVIEW!

_  
HawkAngel_


End file.
